Deuil
by Val
Summary: Chichi n'arrive pas à surmonter la mort de Goku, après le Cell Game... Finira-t-elle par sombrer dans la folie? Reviewez SVP! - SONGFIC


Un long gémissement s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes, la nouvelle veuve s'écroula en pleurant. Son époux tant aimé était mort à nouveau. Et il ne pourrait revenir à la vie cette fois... C'était fini...   
  
~~ ~~ ~~   
  
Chichi avait passé trois jours complets enfermée dans sa chambre, blottie dans son lit, comme pétrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son Goku ne reviendrait plus jamais... Il l'avait quitté un beau matin de mai pour aller se battre, en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire, que lui et Gohan s'en sortiraient... Il n'avait rien promis, mais il l'avait dit... Et bien que leur fils soit sain et sauf, lui était mort, et le coeur de Chichi s'était changé en tas de poussière prêt à se disperser. A chaque respiration qu'elle prenait, la douleur de son âme augmentait. Elle était seule dans leur lit, seule dans leur chambre... Plus le temps passait, plus son chagrin augmentait, plus c'était difficile de penser qu'il ne serait plus jamais là...   
  
  
~~ ~~ ~~   
D'abord vos corps qui se séparent   
T'es seule dans la lumière des phares   
T'entends à chaque fois que tu respires   
Comme un bout de tissu qui se déchire   
Et ça continue encore et encore   
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord...   
~~ ~~ ~~   
  
  
Ses cheveux noirs, habituellement retenus en un chignon serré, étaient à présent épars sur l'oreiller blanc. Ses grands yeux sombres, jadis si pleins de vie, étaient vides, même les larmes avaient déserté. Elle n'avait plus aucune force, plus de volonté... Elle pouvait bien rester comme ça pour toujours, et puis mourir...   
  
Elle entendit le vent hurler soudainement, comme si une tempête se levait dehors. Ses rideaux se mirent à danser devant le fenêtre légèrement ouverte, un courant d'air froid pour la saison s'engouffra dans la chambre. Après d'interminables instants, Chichi se décida à se lever, lentement, à fermer la fenêtre avec les faibles forces qui restaient en elle. Les rideaux retombèrent gracieusement à leur place, caressant la jeune femme au passage. Elle gémit, s'écroula contre le mur. Plus jamais Goku ne la caresserait, à sa façon forte et douce, tendre et gamine... Plus jamais elle ne pourrait se réfugier dans ses bras puissants... Plus jamais il ne tenterait de la réconforter, maladroit mais soucieux... Plus jamais Goku...   
  
Les larmes, taries depuis longtemps, revinrent à ses yeux, roulèrent sur ses joues, allèrent s'écraser sur le devant de sa robe ou sur le plancher de bois. Il était parti pour toujours, la laissant seule derrière. Seule...   
  
  
~~ ~~ ~~   
L'instant d'après le vent se déchaîne   
Les heures s'allongent comme des semaines   
Tu te retrouves seule assise par terre   
À bondir à chaque bruit de portière   
Et ça continue encore et encore   
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord...   
  
Quelque chose vient de tomber   
Sur les lames de ton plancher   
C'est toujours le même film qui passe   
T'es toute seule au fond de l'espace   
T'as personne devant...   
~~ ~~ ~~   
  
  
Deux semaines... Deux semaines qui ressemblaient à une froide éternité. Les jours et les nuits se confondaient, le temps était désormais irréel pour Chichi. Forcée par son fils et son père de quitter sa chambre trop sombre et remplies de fantômes, elle errait dans sa petite maison sans en sortir, sans s'occuper, le regard vague ou encore fuyant. Un jour où un regain de courage l'avait animée, elle avait fait le grand ménage de la maison en un temps record, avant de tomber sur un album photos qui avait ramené son moral à zéro. Elle ne verrait plus Goku faire ce signe triomphant avec son sourire bien à lui... Il ne jouerait plus avec Gohan... Il ne partirait plus en entraînement en cachette...   
  
La même pensée la hantait; plus jamais Goku, plus jamais... Elle se sentait seule malgré la présence inquiète de son fils. Elle le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait, puisqu'il était si mature déjà, si grand... Elle n'avait pas à être forte pour lui... Ni pour personne... De toute façon, la plupart du temps, Gohan était loin dans son esprit brumeux. Seul comptait le disparu, celui qu'elle ne verrait plus... Goku...   
  
  
~~ ~~ ~~   
La même nuit que la nuit d'avant   
Les mêmes endroits deux fois trop grands   
T'avances comme dans des couloirs   
Tu t'arranges pour éviter les miroirs   
Mais ça continue encore et encore   
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord...   
  
Quelque chose vient de tomber   
Sur les lames de ton plancher   
C'est toujours le même film qui passe   
T'es toute seule au fond de l'espace   
T'as personne devant...personne...   
~~ ~~ ~~   
  
  
Elle s'était arrêtée devant un portrait de famille toujours debout sur la table du salon. Hypnotisée par ce souvenir d'une vie qui paraissait maintenant si lointaine, elle détaillait sans se lasser la simple image d'un homme tenait son fils d'un bras et enlaçant son épouse de l'autre. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux... Comme si rien ne les séparerait jamais... Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi naïfs? Goku était un Saiyen, un guerrier dans l'âme... Il se battrait toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son combat et meure. Ce qui était arrivé...   
  
Le bout de l'un de ses doigts effleura le papier glacé, là où le visage éclatant de joie et de santé d'un homme dans la fleur de l'âge était imprimée. La faible lueur dans les prunelles noires vacilla alors qu'un murmure s'échappait des lèvres blanches.   
  
- Goku...   
  
Elle se souvenait de la journée où cette photo avait été prise. C'était une journée de juillet, chaude et ensoleillée. Goku et ses amis étaient allés à la plage et pour une fois, Chichi avait décidé de les suivre, surtout que Bulma y allait aussi. Krilin avait emmené son appareil photo et s'amusait à prendre tout le monde dans des poses ridicules. Finalement, Bulma le lui avait confisqué et avait proposé de prendre une photo de la petite famille...   
  
Après la photo, Goku avait déposé un baiser sur la joue de sa jeune épouse, puis avait sauté pour plonger dans l'océan en riant. Gohan, Krilin, Yamcha et Bulma l'avaient aussitôt suivi, alors que Chichi était restée sur le sable, souriant doucement à les voir tous si heureux et insouciants. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été membre à part entière de ce clan d'amis...   
  
Chichi détourna tristement son regard de la photographie. Même si elle passait la soirée, la nuit, la semaine ou même le reste de sa vie à la regarder, ça ne ramènerait pas Goku. Elle glissa à genoux, doucement, appuya ses bras sur la table basse et y reposa sa tête trop lourde. Finalement, la pensée qu'elle devrait se résoudre à vivre sans lui commença à faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. "Après tout, il était toujours parti..." "Mais il revenait..." "Et repartait..." Une petite larme scintilla au coin de son oeil. "Il est parti pour de bon cette fois. Alors arrête de te lamenter et de pleurer pour lui!"   
  
  
~~ ~~ ~~   
Faudrait que t'arrives à en parler au passé   
Faudrait que t'arrives à ne plus penser à ça   
Faudrait que tu l'oublies à longueur de journée   
Dis-toi qu'il est de l'autre côté du pôle   
Dis-toi surtout qu'il ne reviendra pas   
Et ça te fait marrer les oiseaux qui s'envolent   
Les oiseaux qui s'envolent   
Les oiseaux qui s'envolent   
~~ ~~ ~~   
  
  
Gohan observa sa mère pendant un moment. Elle était debout devant sa cuisinière, immobile. Un chaudron vide patientait sur un rond froid pendant qu'une main blanche tenait lâchement une cuillère de bois. Rien ne se passait.   
  
- Huh, maman? fit-il après quelques instants.   
- Oui, Gohan?   
  
La voix rauque de Chichi surprit Gohan, parce qu'il y surprit plus de vie que durant les dernières semaines.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?   
  
A ce moment, la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur le chaudron, puis regarda la cuillère inutile dans sa main. Elle eut l'air surprise, puis confuse.   
  
- Je ne sais pas... Je... Je vais aller me coucher...   
  
Elle posa l'ustensile sur le comptoir et se rendit directement à sa chambre, sans même regarder son fils inquiet.   
  
~~   
  
Chichi se changea en tremblant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle? Était-elle en train de sombrer dans la folie?   
  
Elle rangea sa robe plissée dans le garde-robe et allait referma la porte glissante lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Un tissu plus clair qui ressortait dans la pénombre. Chichi étira son bras, y toucha. Immédiatement ses doigts reconnurent le vêtement qu'ils avaient si souvent réparé: l'habit de combat de Goku.   
  
Le coeur serré, elle le tira vers elle. Il s'agissait de la partie supérieur du vêtement orangé. Ce gilet léger, sans manches, il l'avait quasiment porté toute sa vie... Elle le leva, y cacha son visage baigné de larmes. En inspirant, elle sentit l'odeur encore forte de son amour envolé. Aussitôt une vague de souvenirs envahit son esprit. Goku qui riait en échappant de justesse à sa poêle à frire. Goku qui se plaignait de la chaleur. Goku qui échangeait quelques balles d'énergie avec son fils. Goku qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait...   
  
Chichi s'étrangla dans ses sanglots. Quelles chances avait-elle de trouver un jour un homme comme lui? Aucune... Un jour elle avait demandé un amoureux spécial, juste pour elle... Elle l'avait eu, mais dans ce qui le rendait si spécial, il y avait un amour incroyable du combat et c'était à cause de cette passion qu'elle l'avait perdu.   
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait eu? Quelques années, quelques moments de bonheur? Et puis quoi, des larmes et des nuits froides, des peurs et des angoisses... Des espoirs déçus, des nuits blanches à s'inquiéter...   
  
  
~~ ~~ ~~   
Tu comptes les chances qu'il te reste   
Un peu de son parfum sur ta veste   
Tu avais dû confondre les lumières   
D'une étoile et d'un réverbère   
~~ ~~ ~~   
  
  
A l'extérieur, un vent fou soufflait, secouait sans relâche les arbres, animait la rivière, faisait promener les sombres nuages trop lourds de pluie. Gohan avait dit à sa mère que la température pouvait être étrange parfois... C'était probablement Végéta qui évacuait ses frustrations pas trop loin... Mais Chichi ne se rendait même pas compte que le vent s'infiltrait dans la chambre, elle ne voyait pas le jeu d'ombres dansantes au plafond, dans la lumière faible, bleue, d'un soir d'orage, elle ne sentait pas l'air frai contre sa peau déjà froide...   
  
Tout ce qu'elle savait, ou plutôt qu'elle ne savait plus, c'était que l'homme de sa vie était parti... Mais était-ce vraiment l'homme de sa vie? Il la rendait si malheureuse... Et puis, il lui avait toujours préféré le combat... Rares étaient les fois où il s'était vraiment occupé d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait eu une crise de larmes auparavant. Il ne se rendait pas compte par lui-même de sa peine, il fallait lui montrer, à chaque fois, l'ampleur des dégâts causés par son insouciance. A chaque fois, Goku regrettait, se faisait savamment pardonner et puis, sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, repartait s'entraîner. "C'était toujours pareil..."   
  
L'air refroidi de la chambre et la pénombre mouvante accentuaient l'impression qu'elle avait, une impression de solitude, d'espace infini sans espoir, sans lumière, sans amour... Elle pressa la veste contre son coeur, de toutes ses forces. Malgré les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle savait que Goku était l'homme de sa vie.   
  
Même si elle n'était pas la femme de sa vie.   
  
  
~~ ~~ ~~   
Mais ça continue encore et encore   
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord...   
Y'a des couples qui se défont   
Sur les lames de ton plafond   
C'est toujours le même film qui passe   
T'es toute seule au fond de l'espace   
T'as personne devant...personne   
~~ ~~ ~~   
  
  
Elle était tombée à genoux, ses cheveux avaient achevés de se défaire et dansaient autour de sa tête. Chichi se contentait de serrer contre elle le vêtement sans porteur, la tête trop pleine pour penser clairement. Ses yeux chauffaient d'avoir trop pleuré, son corps en entier tremblait... Quelque chose dans son ventre se serra, puis elle y sentit une douce chaleur. Sans bouger, elle laissa sa respiration se calmer d'elle-même. Dans son esprit chaotique, de petites pensées firent leur chemin. "Je suis en retard dans mon cycle..." C'était peut-être à cause du chagrin. "Ces maux de coeur et d'estomac..." Elle ne mangeait pas très bien, depuis quelques temps...   
  
Malgré les négations, la vérité éclata d'un coup. Elle était enceinte.   
  
Le vent, comme révolté par cette idée, poussa un vase de l'étagère. L'objet se brisa en milliers de morceaux en se fracassant sur le plancher. Mais Chichi ne s'en occupa pas.   
  
Enceinte... Des couleurs revinrent à ses joues, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Un enfant... Goku lui laissait un dernier présent, plus précieux que toute autre chose. Ses mains glissèrent vers son ventre, à travers le tissu orange qui les recouvrait. Même s'il était encore tôt pour en être sûre, elle le sentait, l'enfant qui grandirait en elle, il était bien là... Il serait comme son père, innocent et attachant, fort et rieur... Même si c'était une fille, elle serait à l'image du disparu...   
  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Chichi, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle sentit une énergie nouvelle monter en elle, son corps se réchauffa malgré la froidure ambiante. Goku lui donnait un autre enfant, une autre raison de vivre... Une larme de gratitude, de joie, roula lentement sur sa joue rose, vite suivie d'une autre...   
  
Goku la quittait toujours, mais il se faisait aussi toujours pardonner...   
  
  
~~ ~~ ~~   
Quelque chose vient de tomber   
Sur les lames de ton plancher   
C'est toujours le même film qui passe   
T'es toute seule au fond de l'espace   
T'as personne devant...personne...   
Y'a des couples qui se défont   
C'est toujours le même film qui passe   
Le même film qui passe   
~~ ~~ ~~   
  
  
Lorsque Gohan vit sa mère sortir de sa chambre envahie par le vent, il eut l'effroyable impression de voir l'incarnation d'une douce démence. Les cheveux voletant autour de son visage blême et rougi à la fois, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, un sourire un peu perdu aux lèvres, les yeux cernés et brillants... Elle tenait contre son ventre le gilet que le jeune garçon connaissait bien, le vêtement de combat adoré de son père...   
  
- Maman... commença-t-il, un peu effrayé.   
- Tu aimerais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur, Gohan? demanda doucement la future mère.   
  
Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre. Enfin, un sourire surpris éclaira son visage.   
  
- C'est vrai?! s'exclama-t-il.   
  
Il poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'elle hocha de la tête pour confirmer la nouvelle, puis il se rua sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Chichi rit doucement, lui rendit sa caresse.   
  
- Je suis désolée, Gohan... Je ne me suis pas bien occupée de toi.   
- Ça va. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à papa.   
  
Elle sourit doucement. Gohan avait utilisé le présent...   
  
~~   
  
Après la petite tempête nocturne se leva une journée radieuse. Des gouttelettes de pluie brillaient dans l'herbe longue avant de disparaître, les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement.   
  
Chichi ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre, inspira longuement l'air frai et vivifiant de la nature. La joie d'une autre maternité l'avait complètement revigoré et elle avait finalement arrêté de pleurer la mort de son époux. Goku était mort, mais il était toujours dans son coeur. Elle le reverrait toujours dans les yeux de Gohan et il était certain qu'elle le reverrait dans cet enfant à naître.   
  
- Merci, Goku... dit-elle au ciel d'azur. Je t'aimerai toujours.   
  
Comme pour lui répondre, le vent fit une ronde autour de sa tête, lui caressant le visage et lui chatouillant le cou. Elle rit comme une petite fille et soupira de bonheur. Goku s'était sacrifié pour qu'elle puisse vivre et être heureuse... C'était ce qu'elle ferait.   
  
FIN   
  
  
Chanson: Encore et Encore   
Par: Francis Cabrel   
  
  
  
  
Désolée pour le long silence! Ff.n semble revenu assez en forme, alors me revoilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic!   
Je suis aussi en train d'écrire la troisième série DBV, mais ça avance pas fort fort à mon goût... Ça ira à plus tard! 


End file.
